


The Puurge

by LittleMissUnimportant



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith, M/M, Minor cursing, My friend came up with the title, he purrs my dude, keith is a galra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissUnimportant/pseuds/LittleMissUnimportant
Summary: Keith is kinda like a cat now





	

No matter what Lance did to convince Keith to come out of hiding, he wasn't having any of it. Keith absolutely refused to be seen like this by anyone, let alone his lover. So when Lance barged into his room after picking the lock, he was mortified. The fluffy purple ears protruding from his head lie flat against his head as he scrambles to hide underneath the blue blanket covering his mattress.  
“Lance what the hell?!”  
“You haven't come out of your room for nearly a week! That's not cool man!”  
“In case you haven't noticed, I can't really come out,” Keith peeks out from under the blanket he had swapped with Lance, his eyes glowing yellow.  
“You already came out, though,”  
“Wha- ugh, Lance, you know that's not what I meant! I know that they don't trust me anymore, how could they! I'm a fucking Galra!"  
“That's not true! We're all worried sick about you, dummy,” Lance says as he moves over and sits on the edge of the bed. “Now, why don't you come out from under our blanket and let me see your handsome face?”  
Keith hesitates, but slowly uncovers his body. However, he wasn't expecting the small gasp that escaped Lance’s mouth and the blush that covered his cheeks.  
“Keith…”  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” Keith tilted his head slightly, and Lance’s face grew warmer.  
“Keith… you're so cute!” Keith can feel his cheeks grow hot, still not used to the compliments he gets, and he hopes the fur covering his face hid the blush.  
“C-Cute? I'm not cute! I'm a monster alien thing!”  
“But you're a cute monster alien thing,” Lance says, moving a little closer. Keith goes to retaliate, but is cut off when Lance reaches over and brushes his fingers over his ears. The sudden touch caused him to jump back, surprised.  
“Wh-What are you doing?”  
“Dude, I just wanted to touch your ears. Is that okay?”  
“I… I guess that's fine,” Keith says and moves back to his original spot.  
The moment Lance scratched behind his ears, he let out a surprised gasp at just how nice it felt. Then he started purring, which honestly surprised them both- it also made Lance think Keith was that much cuter than he already was.  
“Babe,”  
“Hmm?” Keith hums in response as he looks up at the taller man.  
“You're way too cute,” Lance responds, smiling when Keith cuddles up to him. “And I love you way too much,”  
“Well guess what,”  
“What?”  
“If you stop scratching my ears I'll bite your hand off…” he chuckles at Lance’s brief moment of shock, “I'm kidding. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's bad


End file.
